Y si… no te dejo ir
by lauz9
Summary: Summary: [One-shot] Creía que todo estaba perdido y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Mi necedad nos trajo hasta aquí, conduciendo nuestra historia a este terrible final, pero, ¿y si… de pronto regresara?, ¿y si… no lo dejara ir?… Regalo para Ale Santamaría, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! :)


**Y si… no te dejo ir.**

Summary: [One-shot] Creía que todo estaba perdido y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Mi necedad nos trajo hasta aquí, conduciendo nuestra historia a este terrible final, pero, ¿y si… de pronto regresara?, ¿y si… no lo dejara ir?… Regalo para Ale Santamaría, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Este one-shot está basado en película The Wedding Date, pero la historia proviene de mi loca y sonrojada mente. Espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Saludos!...

**.**

**Y si… no te dejo ir.**

**.**

**POV Katniss. -**

.

Llegué tarde, muy tarde…

Si yo hubiera sabido, si yo hubiera entendido antes… esto no hubiera pasado.

Las cosas no salen como uno las piensa. Creí que si corría lo suficiente ó sí daba un poco más de lo que mis fuerzas me permitían podría alcanzarlo, pero no.

Estoy aquí, recargada en el ventanal de este aeropuerto que tan bien conozco, desde dónde puedo admirar cómo el amor de mi vida se va mientras yo, me siento vacía…

Ese avión, que se ve tan minúsculo a lo lejos, es el medio por el cual hice que el único chico que me amó se alejara, y no pude llegar a tempo para evitar que se marchara.

Peeta.

Pensar en él me hace sonreír y sollozar. Cada caricia, beso y sonrisa eran reales. Ya no tengo dudas, simplemente lo sé. Él siempre intentó demostrármelo y me lamento por lo tonta que fui. No. No fui tonta, fui una estúpida.

Creía que las lágrimas habían cesado, que ya no tenía más para dar, pero al parecer, no es así. Y mientras sigo viendo desde el suelo el cielo, una lágrima triste rueda por mi mejilla mientras las demás esperan su turno para seguirla.

Es entonces cuando sucede….

Los espasmos de mi cuerpo que siguen instintivamente a las tímidas lágrimas que se extienden por mis mejillas se detienen de pronto al sentir ese tímido toque, ese primer toque sobre mi piel.

Rosa mi hombro con cuidado y mi cuerpo reacciona, reconociéndolo. Es él. Mi cuerpo grita su nombre al darse cuenta de su identidad, pero mi mente es necia y necesita corroborarlo.

Es en ese momento cuando levanto con desesperación mi mirada para encontrarlo, y aunque las lágrimas me impiden una visión limpia, son sus ojos azules los primeros en ser reconocidos bajo mi escrutinio.

Es Peeta.

Se inclina y me ofrece un pañuelo con caballerosidad. Yo lo acepto. Me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me observa no sabiendo que decir mientras yo continúo atónita ante el hecho de que esté aquí. Debe ser un dulce sueño.

Lo observo con cuidado. Luce exactamente como lo vi la última vez: con su frac, bien peinado y tan arrebatador que hace que retenga el aliento al igual que siempre; pero hay algo, una cosa que ha cambiado y que me muestra lo mucho que lo he dañado: su mirada.

Me mira diferente y la única palabra que se me ocurre para describirla es "dolor". No hay otra, no puede haberla, porque es lo que le he provocado, dolor.

- Katniss…-

- Peeta…- susurramos a la par el nombre del otro, en un intento desesperado por saber si esto es real y que nuestras mentes no nos juegan una mala pasada, pero solo una cuestión da vueltas en mi cabeza - Creí que ibas en ese avión…- suelto sin pensarlo dos veces aunque creo que no tengo derecho ni a dirigirle la palabra.

-Yo también lo creía- susurra en respuesta a mi comentario encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo, las palabras siguientes me hacen ver que también está confundido por mi presencia - ¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?- pregunta- Creí que estarías en la boda…-

-No – respondo instintivamente – Yo, vine a buscarte…-

-Ya no te debo nada Katniss, el boleto de avión lo compre con mi propio dinero… pero si quieres corroborarlo puedes preguntarle a tu amigo, él te lo puede confirmar ya que no confías en mí - espeta con molestia y cada una de su palabras duele como un golpe.

-¡No! No vine por eso…- intento explicarle con desesperación.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunta y yo realmente no se que responder.

Lo veo.

Tanto dolor y reproche no puede ser ocultado, su mirada lo delata y su seño fruncido me lo confirma; pero también puedo ver su mandíbula apretada y como su cuerpo esta tenso esperando una respuesta que no sé cómo proporcionar. Es hasta ahora, que todo mi trayecto para llegar hasta aquí parece nada, un detalle diminuto. Es en este momento que siento que nada de lo que diga puede expresarle todo lo que quiero y necesito decirle; entonces me decido, ya nada puedo perder, porque ya lo perdí una vez y no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo. No podría.

-Vine por esto…- susurró antes de ponerme de puntillas sobre mis pies descalzos y con decisión, unir mis labios a los suyos.

Mis labios reconocen los suyos y sé que los de él reconocen los míos. Es suave, sus labios lo son y siempre lo han sido. Sé que lo tomé por sorpresa porque en un principio se resisten, pero mientras nuestros labios se mueven en sincronía, sé que él necesitaba este beso tanto o más que yo.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus mejillas, son tan cálidas como las recordaba, y lo beso de tal forma que intento expresarle en este simple acto todo lo que siento por él. Es un beso tierno, pausado y con devoción.

Él, con miedo, coloca sus manos sobre mi cadera. Sé que lo hace con cautela porque apenas y es un roce, pero cuando se da cuenta que soy real, que todo lo es, me atrae hacia él profundizando el beso.

Paso mis brazos por su cuello y juego con su cabello. Sus labios se apoderan de los míos y a ratos mis labios se apoderan de los suyos. Mi respiración se hace errática al mismo tiempo que la de él, y siento no solo necesidad, sino también pasión, ternura y amor.

En aquel momento, mientras mi boca está sobre la de él, siento que haría todo, todo por él; sería capaz de dar mi vida, y ni eso sería suficiente.

Caemos en cuenta que estamos vivos y la falta de aire hace que nos separemos, pero nuestros cuerpos continúan en la misma posición.

Estoy recargada contra su pecho, se siente tan cálido que me siento en paz. Peeta besa mi sien con ternura, yo levanto la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos pregunto -¿Y si… no te dejo ir?

Peeta sonríe de lado y acercándose a mí cuello susurra

- ¿Y si… yo me quiero quedar?

.

.

.

Las palabras sobran, cuando las miradas bastan.

Mientras conduzco, sé que Peeta me está observando, porque cada partícula de mi cuerpo lo siente. Giró un poco mi mirada para observado fugazmente y comprobar que lo hace; sus ojos azules me escrudiñan, seguramente pensando que esto no puede ser verdad, y lo sé, porque yo tampoco he terminado de creerlo.

Entonces, como si adivinara mi pensamiento, toma mi mano con cuidado y entrelazando nuestros dedos, acerca mi mano hacía su boca para besarla con delicadeza. Solo es un suave roce, pero yo sólo atino a sonreír, porque ese gesto es tan suyo, que hace que me sienta parte de él.

Llegamos.

Apago el motor con destreza y mientras busco mi bolsa para sacar las llaves, Peeta baja para abrirme la puerta con la caballerosidad de siempre y como jamás creí volver a presenciar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta y mientras la abro, me debato entre seguir a la cordura o a mi corazón. Mi mente dice que debemos hablar primero, pero mi corazón y en sí, todo mi ser, me pide que lo ame de la misma manera como espero ser amada.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, siento como sus brazos me rodean la cintura abrazándome por detrás. Peeta acomoda su cabeza en mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se erice al sentir su cálido aliento. Mi respiración se hace errática y sé que él sonríe porque ha logrado ponerme nerviosa.

-Te necesito…- susurra Peeta antes de besar mi cuello y soltar su abrazo para girarme encarándolo.

Su piel luce tan suave que no me resisto y acaricio su mejilla mientras le respondo – Yo también te necesito…-

En aquel momento, Peeta no necesita más y busca unir mis labios con los suyos con desesperación. Su beso se hace demandante y nuestras respiraciones se hacen erráticas, mis manos buscan su cuerpo como las suyas busca él mío, pero de pronto se detiene y sonríe con malicia, aún junto a mis labios.

-Hay que hacer esto bien…- susurra levantándome por la cintura y haciendo que enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.- Vamos a tu habitación.- me informa mientras subimos las escaleras o mejor dicho él las sube sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

Abre la puerta con desesperación y la cierra tras de sí de una patada, con lo que provoca que casi pierda el equilibrio y, conmigo sobre él, tenga que hacer uso sus manos para apoyarse en la pared más cercana y no caer.

Me rio por lo bajo mientras me deja sobre el suelo con cautela

- ¿Por qué esa risa?...- me pregunta un poco desconcertado.

-Porque creí que serías más audaz…- le respondo en broma.

-Ya verás lo audaz que puedo ser…- susurra sugerente y eso me suena a reto.

Vuelve a besarme. Comienza con mi boca y poco a poco desciende por mi cuerpo. Besa mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja y cuando llega a mi clavícula las sensaciones no me dejan respirar.

Me conduce hacia la cama depositándome sobre ella con cuidado. Lo observo mientras se quita su chaqueta y deshace el nudo de su corbata. Entonces, se acerca y se recuesta sobre mí.

Permanecemos juntos, acariciándonos y besándonos con ternura y deseo. Solo disfrutamos el momento porque es como si fuera la primera vez que estamos juntos. Técnicamente, sabemos que no lo es, pero para nosotros podría decirse que sí.

Es la primera vez que no hay caretas entre nosotros. No hay un "novios" por contrato, ni besos ensayados, ni nadie a quien demostrar nada. Es la primera vez que lo hacemos porque así lo deseamos, es la primera vez que solo somos Peeta y Katniss.

La ropa comienza a estorbarnos y me separo de él para poderme quitarme el vestido. De pie, me sitúo de espaldas a él mientras le pido que desabroche y baje la cremallera de mi vestido. Peeta lo hace gustoso, pero mientras hace que el cierre descienda, con una tortuosa lentitud, va depositando besos sobre la piel que está expuesta. Se siente como si quemara.

Cuando me deshago de mi vestido, es hora de que él haga lo mismo con esa ropa que ahora me parece estorbosa, así que repito el mismo procedimiento. Le saco la camisa junto a sus pantalones y mientras imito su lentitud, atiendo cada parte de su anatomía reconociéndola con mis labios. Él parece disfrutarlo, sus jadeos me lo confirman, por lo que mi proceso de reconocimiento es aún más lento y minucioso.

No es la primera vez que me observa semidesnuda ya que solo me queda una prenda sobre mi piel, sin embargo, esta vez algo cambia. Observo sus ojos, que están tan oscuros como imagino que estarán los míos, y en lugar de pasión puedo distinguir… amor.

Peeta me admira como alguien a quien ama y yo estoy segura de que también lo observo de la misma manera porque lo amo, pero algo lo detiene y sé lo que es. Él ya me ha entregado tantas veces su corazón que aunque solo podría dejarse llevar, no quiere volverse a quedar sin nada.

Me acerco a él y tomando su rostro entre mis manos le digo- Sabes, no te quiero…- lo que hace que sus ojos se abran desconcertados- Te amo…- susurro contra su boca.

Entonces ese atisbo de duda desaparece. Peeta acorta la distancia entre los dos y antes de besarme susurra- Yo también te amo…-

Jamás creí sentirme tan dichosa. Lo amo, no hay duda y ahora sé que él también me ama.

Después de nuestras palabras todo parece más sencillo y las últimas prendas sobre nuestra piel desaparecen, exponiéndonos y entregándonos a lo que sentimos, queremos y necesitamos.

Peeta hace que cada partícula de mi piel se erice con su roce. No deja espacios sin explorar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Tomo la iniciativa en momentos, lo que lo hace sonreír con picardía, probablemente sorprendido de que lo haga, además, los sonidos que salen de su garganta me demuestran que yo también hago lo que necesita, porque esto es de dos y ambos tenemos que disfrutarlo.

Él susurra palabras en mi oído de vez en cuando, queriendo hacerme saber lo hermosa que cree que soy y lo afortunado que es por tenerme, aunque la afortunada soy yo, y le hago saber lo enamorada que estoy, y lo idiota que me tiene, porque no se me ocurre nada mejor que decirle más que lo mucho que lo amo. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras, Peeta lo sabe y solo sonríe antes de decirme cuanto me ama y volver a besarme.

Cuando me toma por completo, la pequeña chispa que se había ido formando de poco a poco en mi interior crece a sobremanera. Cada movimiento de ambos es sincronizado, como si fuéramos uno solo, porque lo somos. Yo soy suya y el es mío, y eso es lo único que importa.

Cierro los ojos y me entrego a cada sensación, a cada toque, a él. Arqueo mi espalda y busco con mi cuerpo darle la bienvenida a cada movimiento suyo. Aceleramos el ritmo, buscando saciar lo que dentro de nosotros se ha ido formando.

Siento que aquella chispa en mi interior que se fue formando poco a poco está a punto de explotar. Entonces, cuando ambos sentimos que el final está cerca Peeta toma mi rostro y diciendo:

- Kat, mírame…-

Soy presa de mis sensaciones pero sus palabras se sienten cómo súplica, así que lo hago. Abro los ojos, a pesar de que son tan oscuros que apenas puedo distinguir el azul, pero puedo ver el amor en ellos y sé lo que necesitan.

-Te amo…- le repito como las veces anteriores acariciando su mejilla y apartando unos rizos rubios que caen con gracia sobre su frente.

- Solo necesitaba escucharlo una vez más…- susurra –Yo también te amo…-

Entonces somos uno y comienza un frenesí, nuestros cuerpos hacen lo necesario, buscando ese final que tanto necesitamos y con algunos movimientos más, llenos de destreza, llegamos al cielo.

La chispa que poco a poco fue creciendo no solo en mi cuerpo, sino también en el de él, se hizo inmensa y explotó llenándonos de dicha y satisfacción.

Yo arañé su espalda, sin poder controlarme, y mientras que Peeta intentó ahogar su liberación en mi cuello, nuestras gargantas soltaron gemidos que no podían ser ocultados, esa es la única verdad y no me arrepiento sin importar que alguien nos haya escuchado porque todo fue maravilloso.

Peeta recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras espera que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen, pero sin dejar de hacer dibujos sobre mi piel con sus manos.

Estoy cansada y feliz. Es como un sueño, uno muy agotador, pero no por eso menos satisfactorio.

Todo parece correcto ahora. Cada caricia, cada beso y hasta cada pequeño mordisco. Fuimos uno y nada me hace tan dichosa.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, él se retira con cuidado y hace un intento para incorporarse. Entro en pánico. "Se irá" es lo primero que viene a mi mente. Y quiero comenzar a llorar.

Sin embargo, nada ocurre de esa manera. Peeta en lugar de alejarse se acerca a mí acoplándose a mi cuerpo en un abrazo que me tranquiliza y me llena de paz.

-Creí que ibas a irte…- susurro contra su pecho haciéndole saber mis miedos.

-No iré a ninguna parte…- responde – mi lugar es aquí contigo, dónde está mi corazón… ahora duerme mi amor, que mañana es el inicio del resto de nuestras vidas…-

Sus palabras me saben a verdad. Y ahí, entre sus brazos, me siento segura y amada, ya nada más importa, solo nosotros.

Lo amo, es la única verdad y mientras hago planes para un futuro que parece tan efímero, cierro los ojos, presa del cansancio, esperando que al despertar pueda encontrarme con esos mismos labios que presionan mi sien con dulzura, mientras el chico de mis sueños me estrecha más entre sus brazos…

_._

_._

_._

_Y es entonces cuando despierto y no estoy entre sus brazos. _

_Es en ese momento que recuerdo que nada de eso fue real, y que lo perdí…_

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: En esta ocasión, lo real es en letra cursiva . Lo siento. **

**Ale Santamaría…  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños!  
Te quiero nena, un abrazo :)  
Eres una de esas personas que uno no se arrepiente de conocer.  
Me alegra mucho poder decir que somos amigas.  
Un beso y un abrazo:)**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, espero no haber roto corazones y que les gustara. Lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Quiero agradecer a Elenear28 por su ayuda como Beta para este one-shot. Solo tu Marce! Muchas gracias! :3 PD: no me odies xD**

**Saludos, espero nos leamos pronto... **

**Lauz9**

**PD: Señoritas, ¡Deudas de juego, son deudas de honor!**


End file.
